ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jadgax (Part 2)
Plot Ben meditated in his room. He thought about Gwen, about Julie and even about Rook and Kevin. Suddenly but slowly his skin floated off of his body. His hair turned pink. Ben’s eyes glowed green. He was an Anodite. “H-How did I? I must contact Grandma!” He continued meditating when suddenly she appeared. “Ah, sweet young Ben. You do have the spark! I knew all along. It was a shame Gwendolyn died so young. Now come along we must go to Anodyne.” Ben said with empathy, “I can’t! Not now. Jadan will rule Anodyne if I don’t stop him!” The elder Anodite sighed, “Younglings. So tiresome. Goodbye Ben.” She teleported off. Ben tried to fly. He crazily went left and right crashing into stuff. Julie came in and she screamed. “WHO ARE YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BEN?” She called in Ship. Ben yelled, “Julie, easy! I am Ben. Somehow I am just an Anodite.” Julie gasped. Ship yelped, “Ship ship!” Ben said to Julie, “You really should teach him to speak.” She responded, “He is only well, errr twenty two human years. He is getting better though.” Ship struggled, “The tacos is yummy?” Julie corrected, “The tacos are yummy.” Ship wiggled around. He was now more humanoid. He was about the size of Upchuck and his chest was black like the rest of his body. Ben tried to fly again but went right through the roof and high into the sky. 20,000 feet, then fifty and then Ben was in space. “Great.” He muttered. Suddenly the atmosphere pulled him in and he burned up. “Ow, ow, ow. Hot hot hot!” Ben hit the Alientrix. “Big Chill!” He froze himself and flew down. When he arrived he reverted. Still as an Anodite though. “Dammit.” He muttered to himself. His group arrived. “Ben? Who’s there? Put your hands in the air!” They said. Ben responded, “It is me Ben but I am somehow an Anodite now.” Suddenly another creature jumped down. “I AM JADGAX!” He yelled. Ben stammered, “N-No! You merged. How? Impossible!” Jadan smirked, “While you were fighting your stupid battle Vilgax, Aggregor and a couple others rebelled. I merged with them to become Jadgax!” He sonic screeched at Ben. Ben dodged the sound wave and blasted a couple mana orbs at Jadgax. They bounced off of him and hit the ground. “Dammit. He must’ve absorbed a Geochelone Aerio.” Ben and OmniEye transformed. Ben yelled, “Humunguosaur!” OmniEye yelled, “Upchuck!” He wrapped his four tongues around Jadgax and threw him around then into the library. Jadgax froze Upchuck. Humunguosaur tackled Jadgax but got lasered. Jadgax kicked him into the wall and smashed him into the ground. He grabbed Ben by the ankle and spun him around but his head was scraping against the wall the whole time. He was knocked unconscious with one final uppercutter. Humunguosaur awoke tied in chains and falling into a pit of acid. Jadgax was there grinning. “The truth death of Ben Tennyson and Azmuth.” Upchuck was still frozen in his chains. Suddenly Humunguosaur reverted but the Alientrix shot a blast at Jadgax. Ben heard a scream and then Jadgax was gone. Instead was Vilgax, Aggregor, Sugilite and everyone else Jadan had absorbed. The Plumbers came and arrested them all except for Sugilite who decided to join Ben’s team. Magister Hulka asked, “What happened to the scumbag Jadan?” Ben said, “My Omnitrix blasted him somehow and he disappeared.” Hulka shrugged his shoulders then walked off. In Ledger Domain, Albedo and his army marched out of Ledger Domain and into Earth. They were in Chicago and heading straight towards Bellwood. They had no idea that Ben and co. were at Los Soledad. Category:BTHOAA Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes